Together
by DivergentMia
Summary: When Tris and her friends go on a road trip across America after graduation. They End up having their lives changed forever
1. Chapter 1

Graduation Day. The day I've been waiting for 18 long years. I get up and have a shower. When I'm finished I put on a pair of black and white striped jeans and a simple tee. Then I drive my Maserati to Christina's house.

I get to Christina's medium sized colonial house. Her parents have a bit of money, but not as much as mine. I ring the doorbell and Christina answers immediately.

"Hey!" she says greeting me with a big hug.

"Hey" I say back.

Christina walks me into her house and upstairs into her room.

"Grad day, huh?" She says sitting on her bed.

"Yep" I say

"You know what?" she says

"What" I ask

" I have an idea" Christina says "Call Zeke, Uri and Four to come over NOW" and so we do. 15 minutes later Four, Zeke and Uriah have come to Christina's house.

"Okay guys, so I have a grand idea" she says. We all nod "We are going on a road trip tomorrow!"

"How?" Four says sitting next to me on the big, red velvet couch in Christina's room his arm around me.

"Well, we can take, Tris's Jeep convertible and we have plenty of money" Christina says

"But where?" Zeke asks

"Bro, the answers obvious." Uriah says " Vegas"

"Hey, I want to go to LA and Miami" I say

"Guys your all forgetting something" Christina says

"What?" everyone else says in unison.

"New York!" Christina says.

We all groan knowing that all Christina wants to do is shop.

"Well we could stay at my dad's apartment in New York, and his mansions in Miami, LA and Florida. Everywhere else, we will need a hotel." I say

"Okay" Four says his arm still on my shoulder.

"Well first where are we going?" I ask.

XXX

4:00pm

I wait on the bleaches for everyone else to come. I get a text from _My Man,_ I let out a small giggle, Four changedhis contact name to it when we first started dating, that was a year ago and I haven't changed it.

Eventually the gang show up and we take our seats, just as our principal comes up onto the stage.

"Hello, parents and students. Today is a milestone for your future, your graduation from high school. Tomorrow you will be fully-fledged members of our society. Congratulations" The principal says and the crowd says in unison,

" _Congratulations"_

He starts the ceremony from going in alphabetical order from each student's surnames. Eventually it gets to Prior.

"Tris Prior" he says I walk up and except my diploma. "Congratulations" then I walk to one of the seats on the stage next to Zeke.

After Graduation we all go to dinner at Studio.

We walk in and we turn heads when we walk past every table. Really I'm only tuning heads since my mum is Natalie Prior, world famous fashion designer and actor. We sit down at the far end of the restaurant and order.

Once we have settled into our seats I say," Okay guys, so I explained to my 'rents ad they have organized everything so we can just walk in to a sponsored hotel and we'll have a presidential suite waiting for us."

Everyone looks at me and agrees. "So tomorrow 8:00am come to mine and we should be able to get going at about 8:30."

"Okay but can I just say I'm excited that we can actually do this, like doesn't this only happen in the movies." Christina says utterly excited.

"Well you are best friends with a world famous Fashion designer, model and actor's daughter. My life is the impossible" I say

"That doesn't change anything." Christina says as our meals come.

 **Okay guys so really this was only going be short because it's like a Prologue/first chap. But please read on because I'd love to have this story really work well.**

 **Review count: 5**


	2. Chapter 2

**There's not much to say, but a HUGE thank you to everyone, who followed Reviewed and Favorited. I am so surprised by the amazing feedback I have. Thanks**

The next day ….

I wake up, bright and early, extremely happy.

I make my way to the bathroom, with a skip in my step. When I'm out of the shower I put on a white v-neck tee and some black, ripped jeans. I then put on a small amount of makeup and put my shoes and jacket on before, collecting all of my luggage and heading downstairs.

I sit in the kitchen, gobbling down my toast. I look at the clock on the wall, 7:45.

I swallow the last bits of my breakfast then I go downstairs into our massive garage. Dad insisted on having a car for 'every occasion' , well really most of the cars down here have only been driven once; and that's on the way home from the showroom. I walk down to the end of the garage where the Jeep is. I open the door of the Jeep and rolled down the roof, then turn the ignition on, then roll out of the garage.

I get up to ground level and no ones arrived, yet. I haul my large black suitcase and back pack into the back when a black Lamborghini pulls into the driveway. Four's Lamborghini. I walk towards the car as he gets out, walk forwards to me a kisses me on the lips.

"Hey," I say after we kiss.

"Hey," he says back. Then walking to the boot of his car. Out come's a medium sized barrel bag and a compact backpack. I walk up and take his backpack and put into the back of the Jeep. Four tosses his bag in then steps back looking at me.

"Have you had breakfast?" I ask

"Uh, yeah" he says. As Zeke and Uriah's sleek Chevrolet pulls in. the get out and walk to the boot, when they pull out two black barrel bags, exactly the same.

"Hi, weirdos, just put your stuff into the back" I say nodding towards the back of the jeep.

Once Zeke and Uriah have arrived we wait for about another 5 minutes for Christina to arrive.

When she gets here she gets out and looks at me apologetically "Sorry, its just-"

"I know, couldn't choose which outfit etc." I say, giving her a knowing look.

"Well, I hope you have plenty of room left-" Christina says smiling apologetically. I don't answer. "Well you better" Then she walks to the boot of her car, takes out two large black suitcases and rolls them to the jeep. She stops looks at me and places them into the back of the Jeep, then walks back to her car and gets her backpack and slings it over her right shoulder.

"Now lets get this Party started" she shouts and runs up to the door and flings her body into the car.

"There's a door you know" I say in a sarcastic tone, crossing my arms.

"I know." Christina says"But come on, this trip is about breaking the rules"

" Just let me get this clear. No one is getting arrested" I say in a serious tone. Nods and murmurs come from the group but no disagreements. "Now listen to Chris, Lets get this party started"

Then we all get into the car. Four and I in the front, Zeke and Uriah in the middle and Christina at the back. I start the ignition and we drive out of the driveway.

"First stop, New York" Shouts Uriah as we get onto the highway. We all whoop and squeal.

We go along the highway for about 5 minutes getting comfortable when Four turns on the Bluetooth on the car and 'Bills' by Lunchmoney Lewis comes on.

As the lyrics start we all belt the song out dancing in our seats. We get some looks from ongoing drivers but we just smile and let them go by.

" _I got bills, I gotta to pay,_

 _so I'm gonna work, work, work work every day_

 _I got mouths I gotta feed_ _ **,  
**_ _So I'm gon' make sure everybody eats  
I got bills"_

We shout the verses, not as loudly but twice as enthusiastically.

For about 2 ½ hours into the trip we spend our time singing and just enjoying our selves. When Uriah needs to go to the toilet.

We drive along until we see a BP station and we pull over getting some snacks and taking a toilet break.

Twenty minutes later we're back on the road and making our way to NYC smoothly.

In the back Zeke and Uriah argue quietly while Christina does her nails perfectly with detail. "Hey!" Uriah shouts pushing Zeke into the door.

"Guys, unless you want me to crash, please cut it out" I say looking at them in the rearview mirror.

"Yes Mum" Uriah says in a fake- bored voice between his teeth.

"Hey, you aren't my kids, I would only have kids with Four and you guys wouldn't be the finished product" I say

"Hey, what are you getting to?" Zeke say letting go of his tight clench on Uriah's arm.

"What she means is that our kids wouldn't always fight and would look a million times better than you" Four says "Well at least if they if get their Mom's looks will look like supermodels,"

"Hey, you're the hottest guy in Chicago" I say looking at Four.

"I wish" he says

"Guys, who cares," Christina says sounding utterly annoyed.  
"Sorry!" Zeke and Uriah say defencively in unison.

The next 4 ½ hours are filled with talking and the odd selfie uploaded onto Instagram. But not much else.

"Guys, Maccas in 15!" I shout as we go past a Mcdonalds sign.

Everyone Whoops excitedly as we speed along the highway, that we've been going along for the last 5 hours. Somehow no one has gotten bored. Well there was one point about and hour ago when Zeke and Uriah were being idiots and got their nails done by Christina. I don't what is with them, but they seem to not even be a tad, self conscious. Its actually kind of fun to hang out with them, because then you be act all stupid and they don't even care.

We get to Macdonalds and everyone but Four and I go in. we sit next to each other in the front looking at the horizon, when I see a shooting star.

"Hey, You see that?" I say looking at Four

"See what?" He asks

"That" I say "The star"

Four nods then leans into me and kisses on the lips. Its full of passion and love.

" I love you Tris Prior" Four whispers.

"I love you too" I whisper back.

"There' one thing I must tell you, but it has to wait" he says

"Okay" I whisper before kissing him again.

 **Hey guys,**

 **How's life**

 **Please review.**

 **Review count, can we try and get 7 this time?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed etc. I love all the support you give me.**

We get to New York at about 8:00pm that night. We try to get to the apartment in record time, which in my opinion was pretty fast.

In the apartment everyone drops their bags and looka around. I simply walk my bags to to my room. I quickly get distracted by Christina finding something.

"Guys come over here." Christina says. We all come. I Christina's hand is a A5 piece of parchement colored card that looks did=stinctively like an invitation.

"You've been invited to the Christmas Gala Ball, on Saturday the 16 of December. Bring a date" Christina reads off the card.

"Um, we have slight problem" Zeke says

"What?" I ask

"No all of us has found love in this cruel, cruel world" Uriah says exactly knowing what his brother was going to say.

"Well, I have a solution for that" I say "Give me five to ten minutes" then I walk into the kitchen leaving the group behind.

I pull out my phone and go into contacts, I find Shauna and dial the number.

I get an answer on the second ring.

"Hello?" Shauna says

"Hey, it's Tris" I say sounding upbeat.

"Oh, Hey Tris" Shauna says

"Okay, well I was calling to tell you that I'm in Manhattan with some friends, and my Dad has got us to go to the Christmas Gala and some of my friends need a date so could you see if you, Marlene and Will could sub in as dates for Zeke Uriah and Christina" I explain.

"well how bout I see you now" Shauna says "I'm guessing you're at the apartment, I'll bring the guys too." Then she hangs up and I walk back into the lounge room.

"So? Do we have a date?" Christina demands.

"Well. I called my friend Shauna and she said that she will get Will and Marlene to come, they owe me anyway" I say

"So when you say that m date is going to be Marlene you actually mean Marlene Mortez, daughter of James Mortez" Uriah says

"ahh huh" I say nodding. "Now, who wants NYC pizza?"

"Yes!" Zeke shouts a little too enthusiastically plopping on the couch then hitting his head on the arm of the chair making a loud bump. Zeke ignores the bump and turns on the TV.

About half an Hour later Will and Shauna arrive, with the pizza delivery man with them.

"Hey-" I say before being strangled to almost death by Shauna.

"How you doing" Shauna says letting go.

"Great" I say taking a step back "This is Christina, Zeke, your date, Uriah and my boyfriend Four" then I retreat to Fours side.

Shauna walks up to Zeke inspecting him, "So you're Zeke" she says " Average height, fairly handsome, looks clean"

"What do you mean clean" Zeke scoffs

" I mean you don't look like a homeless guy" Shauna says crossing her arms standing infront of Zeke, even though Shauna is about three inches shorter than Zeke she intimidates him "Welll I think that we should go on a date tonight, like right now. So get your jacket and lets get going" Shauna says

Zeke walks off to one of the bedrooms with Shauna .

"Right," I say outing my hands in my pockets. "So, Guys, this is Will" i point to will, a tall, fairly lean boy with handsome features, blonde curly hair and celery green eyes.

"Hey" Will says putting a hand up waving ever so slightly. I look at him and see his strong gaze in Christina's direction.

"and this is Marlene" I say pointing to Marlene.

"Uh, hi so I was told that I need to sub as a date for a guy called Uriah, is he here?" Marlene asks in her slight British accent. Marlene was pretty with her soft brown hair falling perfectly over her shoulder, her face perfectly portioned. I used to envy her beauty, I don't as much though now, I figured that I just needed to grow into my features.

"Uh, hi I'm Uriah" says Uriah, having eyes for only Marlene.

"Okay, nice to meet you, " Marlene says walking towards Uriah, then linking her arms with hers taking him to the small 'quiet room' in the apartment.

"Okay, well, I guess since everyone's going somewhere how about you two go and get to know each other" I say not understanding how I've almost found crushes for everyone in the room.

"Uh, okay" Will stutters in an uncertain voice. Before I moved to Chicago, I lived in Manhattan and Will, Marlene, Shauna and I became the best of friends. Will was always quiet but he had his voice at the right time, when he fought for what he thought was right. Shauna and Marlene were more outgoing personalities, both being best friends since they we in nappies, they were unseperable.

When Christina and Will went to Christina's room, Zeke and Shauna walk through the foyer.

"What do you want to do?" I ask Four once we are alone in the foyer.

"Can we go somewhere private, where no one will hear us?" Four asks.

"Sure, just get a coat and a blanket" I say walking to my bedroom to get my winter coat.

I stand and wait for Four after I get my coat, Four quickly arrives with a black backpack slung over his right shoulder.

"Ready to go?" I ask

"Born ready" Four says

" Ok then lets go" I say sliding my hand into, Four's.

I take Four to the roof of the building, where I used to visit when I was little. We go to the far end of the roof top garden where there's a small ladder going off the edge leading us to a roof of the wider part of the building.

Four and I climb down the ladder and we sit down on the platform Four's and my back resting on the wall.

"How, did you find this?" Four asks, looking at the stunning view of Times Square, The Empire State Building, and the harbor in the distance.

"Well, one day, I was really annoyed at my parents so I wnt up here where no one could find me, when I saw the platform and the ladder and every time I come here I always visit my 'special' place" I say putting my hands in my lap.

"Okay, well I think it's the best view you could get of New York" Four says.

I kiss him gently, " I love you Four Eaton" I say.

"There's something I need to tell you and ony you alone" Four says.

"Yeah?" I ask

"You know about my Dad and why you never come over when he's around" Four says "You know he abuses me, but there's one thing I have to tell you."

Yeah?" I say quietly.

"Well, as you probably know, my actual name isn't Four. Bt I haven't told you that my actual name is Tobias. I decided that our relationship is serious and that in order to make it proper I shouldn't lie to you and I should tell you what ever you need to know."

I tke my hands in Tobias' and lift them up putting them in between us.

"I love you Tobias Eaton, and I believe that we shouldn't lie to each other." I say letting go of his hand and allowing his arms to embrace me.

"I love you too, Tris Prior" He say kissing me lightly on my forehead, then nose then getting my lips, putting more passion as he gets to my lips.

I love him and he loves me, and that how it shall be for enternity.

 **Okay guys, I am SO sorry I haven't updated, but I'm hoping to update every second day. This is only a rough outline on when I will update , but I hope it will help you.**

 **Reviews by next chapter: Do you think we can try and get to twenty?**

 **Love you all, Mia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed etc. I love all the support you give me.**

With the ball only a few days away Christina, Shauna, Marlene and I decide to go shopping for our dresses while the boys go get their tuxes.

We walk around Manhattan looking for the right store when we find, Collection and Co. by Tiffany Lá Rearé. I walk in casually with Marlene and Shauna while Christina stands at the door, mouth agape.

"Come on, I think this is the first time you haven't sprinted into a designer store" I say Christina.

"But this is Collection and Co., the Collection and Co." Christina gasps.

"Yeah, now lets get in here so we can get our dresses." I say and Christina walks in. instead of looking around the store, I go straight for the cashier.

"Hey, Hayley, is Tiffany upstairs?" I ask

"Yeah she is" Hayley says "But first, how are you doing?"

"I'm great, so you heard about the ball on Saturday?" I ask

"Why wouldn't I, I'm going with my boyfriend" Hayley says.

"Nice, who's your boyfriend?" I ask

"Ansel Elgort" Hayley says **[A/N Okay, Ansel Elgort's actual gf isn't called Hayley but I changed the name for a private reason]** "He's an actor who's local"

"Oh, that's great!" I say "We should catch up sometime, but I think I should get the girls upstairs before the decide to buy the whole store" I say.

"I would say that's a wise decision" Hayley says then I get the girls and take them upstairs..

Upstairs there's a open studio with racks lining the walls filed with exclusive designs of Tiffany's. In the middle of the studio a C-shaped desk lies with Tiffany sitting in the middle of it busy with her work.

Tiffany was a middle-aged woman with soft brown hair, long features and a severe looking face. She was attractive.

Tiffany looks us at us a small smile on her face seeing me. She gets u and gives me a hug.

"Darling, how's it been?" she asks in a posh, American accent.

"Fabulous" I say "How have you been?"

"Well, what brings you here?" she asks.

"Well, as you most likely know, the Christmas Gala is on Saturday and we need dresses" I say lacing my hands together infront me.

"Okay, I'll see what I have" She says before turning on her heel and walking towards the racks.

XXX

Once Tiffany has found the right dresses for us, we go into the small changing rooms at one side of the room.

I look at myself in the mirror, instead of seeing myself, I see a beautiful girl in the mirror wearing a fitted, cut-out, gown that is cream colored with glitter through the tule. I look beautiful. It fits by shape perfectly, banishing my childish build and making me into a flattering young lady's shape.

I step out, finding the room only occupied by Tiffany, meaning all of the girls are still getting changed.

Tiffany walks up to me, inspecting me carefully, making sure the dress fits perfectly.

"Perfect" She says "I'm thinking maybe a similar hue, for the shoe,"

"Okay, thanks Tiffany" I say giving her a hug then stepping back when Shauna walks out. Looking spectacular in her ballgown. It's a Royal blue bodice with a lighter blue skirt. The blue relaxes her features calming her face making her looking like a princess.

Christina comes in soon after wearing a soft yellow ball gown, wrapping around her waist, then puffing out around her legs. She spins around once admiring herself in the dres then looking up at Tiffany and smiling.

"I love it" She says.

Marlene comes out last, she's in a red dress showing cleavage and her curves. It goes past her ankles with a train flowing behind her.

She looks perfect.

XXX

We get back to the apartment soon after. When I get there I get a text from Hayley.

 _I'd love to meet you and your boyfriend, do you want to go to dinner tonight at 7?_

I reply by saying:

 _Sure, see you at 7_

"Hey, Four and I are going out tonight with Hayley and her boyfriend so I'm going to be out" I say then I walk to my bedroom and call Tobias.

"Hello?" he answers

"Hey, its Tris" I say

"Hey" he says

"My friend Hayley invited us to drinks at about seven so can you get back at about six?" I ask

"Sure, I've gotta go. Shopping with Zeke and Uriah is hard work" Tobias says before hanging up.

I put down my phone and walk back out to the living room.

Christina, Shauna and Marlen _e_ are watching _Extra._ On the TV discussing all of the latest gossip. I sit down on one of he arm chairs and try to ay attention to what they're saying, but I can't so I lie back, and before I know it I'm sleeping.

I'm awaken by Tobias, Zeke and Uriah coming back. I get up and walk across the lounge, then across the foyer, going into my room.

I turn the shower on warm and shower quickly. I then get out and get our a leather dress tat goes just above my knee, that zips up at the front. I quickly put it on and go back into the bathroom and put my makeup on. I go back into my room and put on some black heels then going out to the living room and sitting down on one of the couches.

Tobias comes out soon after in a plain t-shirt and black jeans. I look rather overdressed compared to him,. But I guess that's what happen's when you're a girl.

I stand up and kiss him lightly on the lips then we get going.

The bar is only a few blocks away from the apartment, so we walk. Somehow I manage to walk in high heels there.

We get to the bar. The interior is warm, but dark. There's couches around different parts the large room and in the center there's the bar with four young men working there.

On the far end I see Hayley and Who I'm guessing is Ansel. He's tall, with brown hair and handsome features.

We walk over and sit across from them.

Ansel leans over the low-lying table to shake my hand.

"Hi, I'm Ansel" he says.

"Hi," I say "I'm Tris and this is my partner, Four"

Ansel lets out a small laugh "Like the number?" he asks

"Exactly like the number" Tobias says smiling.

"Neat" he says.

"Okay, so who wants a drink?" Haylet asks

"Uh, Okay, I'll have whatever you're having" I say.

"Four?" She asks

"I don't really care" he says

" I'll get the normal" Ansel says smiling.

Hayley walks off to get the drinks.

"So, what movies have you been in?" I ask Ansel

"Well, last year I scored a lead character in the movie The Fault In Out Stars, as Augustus Waters" He says

"Ah, yeah, that's why I recognize the name. It's a pretty good movie" I say.

"I also got a role in the franchise, Divergent" Ansel says

"Heard of it, just haven't watched it" I say

For the rest of the night we all get along having conversations until late. We get home late and fall asleep immediately.

 **Hey.**

 **How's it doing, I'm hoping that you're liking the story so far.**

 **Reviews by next chap :24**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I wake dizzy and tired with Tobias by my side. I roll out of bed, trudging my way to the ensuite bathroom. I warm up the shower getting undressed, when I vomit into the toilet. Stupid hangover. I hop in the shower, feeling disgustiung. I use all of the soaps trying to feel fresh, but I still feel disgusting. I take some asprin before going back to bed.

I wake up late that afternoon, with a shirtless Tobias walking into my bedroom from my bathroom, his hair glistening from the water.

"Hey," I say weakly from the bed.

"Hey" he say walking back to the bed. "How you're feeling?"

"Like crap" I say

"ditto" he says

"Do you want some Asprin, there's some in the vanity cupboard" I say

"Oh, thanks. I was looking for some. I would have had to ask Christina and she would make me one of her juices" Tobias says walking into the bathroom.

"Well, lets try and avoid that option" I say

"Hey, did you get the dresses for tomorrow?" Tobias asks walking back into the bedroom with several Asprin and a glass of water.

"Yeah" I says nodding gently.

"Can I see" he asks

"It's a surprise, for tomorrow" I say

"But-" he whines

"No buts now I think I going to make a juice, want one?" I ask

"re you using Christina's reipe?' he asks

"No, I'm using my recipe" I say

"I'll give it a try" Tobias says.

"Why do you sound so unsure?" I ask

"I don't" he says defencively.

"Right" I say nodding then getting up and walking slowly to the kitchen.

I walk through the living and into the open planned kitchen. I walk over to the back cupboard and take out the juicer.

"Hey Tris" Christina says from the couch watching TV.

"Hey" I say opening the fridge taking out some oranges, carrots, pineapple, strawberry and apple.

"What were you doing with Four in there?" she asks as I bring the ingredients back to the island bench.

"Sleeping" I say.

"YOU DIDN'T, DID YOU?" she squeals.

"No, we were sleeping out a hangover" I say.

"Oh," she says dispointedly.

"Don't sound so disappointed. We've done it before" I say

"Wait, what?" Christina says "How do I don't know about this?"

" Because it happened the other night" I say

"What happened the other night?" Tobias asks walking in.

"We're discussing my virginity" I say over the loud buzz of the juicer.

"Oh, yeah, so that was the other night" he says brushing his lips with mine, then putting his hands on my cheeks holding my head.

"God, guys. I'm right here" Christian says

We pull away just as our juices finish. I pick up the glasses, hand one to Tobias and we walk together to the couch across from Christina.

We spend the next hour deep in conversation. Laughing and debating on different topics.

At about 6:00pm we go to dinner at Venue. We walk in when I see a familiar face. Menacing, with a jagged scar on his lower jaw and a crooked smile. Peter. I squeeze Tobias hand, nervously. He walks to a table nearby him. I turn to my left and walk to the other side of the restaurant.

"Tris" I hear Peter say.

"What?" I say menacingly turning around looking at him.

"Sorry?" he says putting his hands up "Missing me?"

"Piss of asshole" I shout getting the attention of the whole room.

"Peter walks up to me his lips on the side of my cheek. "No" he whispers flirtatiously.

"I would shut up, my boyfriend ids right here" I say back.

"Why?" he asks

"This is why." I kick him in the groin. I walk over to the table. Christin stares at e.

"Why the heck, did you do that. He was cute" she says surprised.

"He's and asshole, who likes screwing people for fun" I say. Christina doesn't answer she just nods.

I sit back when a man all dressed in balck comes up to me.

"Excuse," he says. I look at him "Ah, hello. I'm Daniel Wentworth, director of casting for Lionsgate. I saw your argument with that young man over there and I was wondering if you'd be interested in meeting with me about a possible lead role in our new movie."

"Uh, okay. When would you be able to have this meeting?" I ask

"Next Friday, 9:30am." He says

"Thank you" I say "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Wentworth." I stand up and shake his hand.

"Just before you go, whats yur names, so I can prepare a formal meeting," he says

"Tris Prior" I say

"Is your mother, Natalie Prior" he asks

"Sure is" I say sounding upbeat.

"Fabulous, it was a pleasure Miss Prior, Goodbye" he says and he leaves the restaurant.

I sit back down and a huge smile spreads across my face.

"Holy shit Tris, you might be a lead in a movie" Christina says

"I know" I say

"What are you going to wear?" Christina asks.

"God, Christina, you're so typical. I'll just talk to Tiffany" I say.

Tobias wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Nice job" he says "Now not only do I have a girlfriend who has a famous Mom but she's also famous too"

"Hey, I'm not famous yet, if ever actually do" I say as our food arrives and we dig in.

XXX

"What, no" Shauna shrieks as I tell her about the events of tonight.

"Yep, I've got a meeting on Friday about it. I'm going to see if I can get Four to come" I say  
No you could bring him then suggest him as your handsome co-star" Marlene says.

"Now that's a plan, I'm willing to take part in" Tobias says as he walks in.

"Even the man himself agrees" Marlene says

"Fine, I'll see what I can do" I say.

"That's our girl" Christina says approvingly

"Yep, that our girl" Shauna agrees.

"Guys, shut up, she's _my_ girl" Tobias says

"Oh guys how but you all shut up, because we're all each other's" I say. "Hey, I'm getting tired so I'm going to bed" I say before walking out.

"I'm tired too" Tobias says following me to the bedroom.

I look through my closet looking for my pyjamas. I find a old shirt and some pyjama pants. I turn around and see Tobias, shirtless, lying on the bed under the covers. I walk over to the bed and slip under the covers. Tobias' arms slide around me and he touches his lips to my temple as I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

 **For future chapters CAN YOU ALL READ AUTHOR NOTES, because they are there for a VERY important reason!**

 **Reviews by next chap:20**

 **Mia xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so first I am rly sorry for not updating in over 3 months. I really want to keep this story going.**

 **Secxond I have been recommended or fanfiction contest by a reader and I wantibng to know what youthough the idea of that**

 **Tell me in the Reviews!**

 **Updating soon-**

 **Miaxox**


End file.
